Rubik's Cube
by aydnina
Summary: hari biasa di Heta-Gakuen. Singapore sedang mainan blekberi di tengah jam pelajaran fisika ketika suara 'klek-klek-klek' itu mulai terdengar. ASEAN Timor Timur. Fail at summary, first fic. Warning: Siomay bang Joni mentioned.


Disclaimer: Hetalia © Himaruya

Characters: ASEAN + Pak guru fisika (?)

Warning: Gaje, hampir semuanya OC kecuali Thailand sama Vietnam, OOC, (probably) typo

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari baru di Hetalia Gakuen. Pelajaran di kelas Asia Tenggara berlangsung dengan membosankan, guru Fisikanya sibuk ngebacot di depan kelas sambil muntir-muntir kumis asoynya sementara muridnya asik dengan kegiatan sendiri. Yah, hari baru bukan berarti ada kejadian baru kan?

Singapore mendengus kesal. Koneksi internet dari blekberinya terasa lambat sekali. Di refresh berkali-kali juga ga ngaruh. "_Ah, udahan aja deh. Lama._" Pikirnya, dengan hati-hati memasukkan blekberi kesayangannya yang barusan ia mainkan di bawah meja itu ke dalam tas yang ditaruh di samping kursi. Dilihatnya jam di dinding. Masih jam 11, istirahat makan siang masih satu jam lagi. Bosan, ia pun mencoba untuk melihat kegiatan negara-negara lainnya.

Malaysia yang duduk di samping kanan depan sedang asyik mencoret-coret depan Malaysia, Brunei berusaha mati-matian supaya ga ketiduran, sementara Timor Timur yang duduk di sebelahnya udah ngeces dan sukses membuat danau Toba kedua. Thailand bengong sambil melihat keluar jendela, Vietnam makan coklat batangan diam-diam. Filipina sama Kamboja udah asik ngobrol. Laos bikin karikatur pak guru Fisika yang dia benci di buku catetannya, Myanmar asik menggambar kumis tambahan di gambarnya Laos. Sementara Indonesia menumpukan kepalanya di meja dan memangku tas hitamnya, sepertinya sedang asyik mengubek-ubek isi tas kecilnya itu.

Singapore mengeryitkan dahinya. Rasanya dari tadi ia mendengar suara 'klek-klek-klek'… tapi emang dasar orangnya cuek, akhirnya dia diam aja.

Uoh, suaranya makin keras. Malaysia mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke Singapore. "kamu ya?" bisiknya pelan.

"Enggak sih, malu." Singapore mencibir. Malaysia hanya melengos kesal.

Ck, makin keras juga tuh suara. Kali ini Thailand sampai sadar -?- dari bengongnya. Ia mulai mencari-cari sumber suara misterius itu.

"SIAPA TUH YANG RIBUT DARI TADI?" pak guru tiba-tiba berteriak dan menggebrak papan tulis dengan keras. BRAK! Timor Timur jatuh dari kursi karena kaget, sementara seisi kelas mati-matian menahan tawa. "Timor Timur! Kamu ya yang ribut?"

"E-enggak pak, bukan! Dari tadi saya tidur kok, sumpah!" jawab Timor Timur panik, yang langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan cantik dari pak guru.

"Malaysia! Kamu ya?"

"Masa coret-coret kertas aja bisa ribut pak?" jawab Malaysia dengan muka 'aku-udah-mandi-tadi-pagi-bener-deh'. Pandangan pak guru segera beralih ke Singapore.

"Singapore, mainan blekberi lagi ya?"

"Connectionnya lambat jadi saya ga jadi main pak." Selamat Singapore, Anda berhasil memenangkan sebuah jeweran manis dari pak guru.

Pak guru menatap tajam seisi kelas, berusaha menemukan korban tuduhan baru. Pandangannya jatuh pada Indonesia, si ketua kelas ga niat yang udah meluk tas hitam yang sebelumnya ia pangku.

"AHA! Indonesia, apa yang kamu sembunyikan di tas kamu?"

"Eeh, buku pelajaran pak." Jawab gadis berambut ikal itu sok innocent.

"Lalu?"

"Tempat pensil."

"Selain itu?"

"Botol minum."

"Yang lain lagi."

"Ehh.." Indonesia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Perlu dikasih tau tidak ya? "engg, P*cky pak."

"MAU!" Teriak Filipina gatau malu. Hampir saja ia terkena lemparan maut kapur tulisnya pak guru, untung dia berhasil menghindar.

"Apa lagi hah?"

"Ayo coba tebak~" Indonesia mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Namun ia segera menunduk ketika pak guru menatapnya makin tajam. "uhh, bercanda doang pak. Jangan marah dong. Hmm, ada jepit rambut pak. Tadi bosen sih, makanya saya mainin."

"Jadi kamu yang bikin ribut?"

"Iya kali." Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. Singapore menggeleng pasrah. Emang dasar 'kakak'nya yang satu itu pintar sekali ngelesnya…

"Kok pake 'kali'?"

"Soalnya saya rasa selama ini kelas hening, pak. Yang lain juga ga denger apa-apa kan?" tanyanya pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang tentu saja menggeleng kompak.

"Bapak stress kali, makanya denger suara-suara ga jelas gitu." Malaysia nyeletuk sok tau. Indonesia melirik ke arah partner-in-crime, ehm, 'adik' laki-lakinya itu. "_Pinter juga dia bohongnya,_" batinnya dalam hati.

"Istirahat dulu aja pak di ruang guru. Kalo masih kedengaran suara aneh itu, coba ke dokter THT atau psikiater aja pak." Sahut Myanmar yang sepertinya sangat mengharapkan jam pelajaran kosong untuk 1 jam ke depan. Pak guru memunti-muntir kumis kebanggaannya, tampaknya sedang berpikir keras.

"Bah, bapak tidak sakit. Kayaknya sih." Akhirnya ia menjawab, menghancurkan impian Myanmar mengenai jam pelajaran kosongnya itu. "Ya sudah, kita kembali ke pelajaran. Sampai mana tadi?" dan pak guru pun kembali mengajar.

Seisi kelas menengok ke arah Indonesia dengan pandangan berharap, dan si ketua kelas pun segera mengangguk dengan senyum tiga jari. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian, suara 'klek-klek-klek' itupun kembali terdengar jelas. Bahkan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Denger suara gak?" Tanya pak guru dengan tampang ragu-ragu.

"Sunyi kok pak." Jawab Indonesia.

"Hm, gitu yah?" sekali lagi ia memuntir-muntir kumisnya yang mirip dengan kumis Pak Raden itu, sementara seisi kelas bersorak dalam hati karena pak guru tampak makin ragu. Namun sekali lagi si guru geblek itu menghadap papan tulis, berusaha mengabaikan suara 'klek-klek-klek' yang makin jelas terdengar.

"AH. SUDAHLAH. JAM FISIKA HARI INI DITIADAKAN." Jeritnya sambil berlari keluar kelas menuju ruang guru *lebay*. Seisi kelas pun bersorak keras.

"Yaaaay jam kosong!" seru Myanmar heboh sambil koprol di depan kelas. "_Dasar, tau deh yang jago olahraga. Pamer._" Batin Laos dalam hati. Ia lalu berjalan maju ke depan kelas untuk menempel hasil karya buatannya dan Myanmar di papan tulis.

"Indonesia hebat, ana~" ujar Thailand sambil tertawa. Vietnam dan Kamboja bertepuk tangan senang.

"Sebenernya itu suara apaan sih Indon?" Tanya Malaysia yang segera menarik kursi ke dekat Indonesia. Indonesia melotot, tidak terima dipanggil seperti 'Indon'.

"Coba tebak aja. Oh bentar, kamu bisa mikir gak?" Jawab Indonesia tajam, yang dibalas dengan umpatan dari Malaysia.

"Hush, udah ah. Berantem aja kerjaannya. Mending bagi-bagi P*cky." Ujar Filipina yang sudah menarik kursi ke sebelah Indonesia. Indonesia mengeluarkan P*cky-nya, dan membaginya dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Agak ga rela juga sih, tapi sekelas udah terlanjur tau. "_Ntar dikira pelit lagi._" Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Jadi itu sebenernya apaan sih? Kayaknya tadi seru banget mainnya." Singapore mendadak muncul di samping Filipina. "Filipina geser dong, sempit."

"Nih." Indonesia mengeluarkan sebuah Rubik's cube berukuran 3x3x3. Tau kan? Ituu, mainan yang bentuknya kubus, ada 6 sisi yang warnanya beda-beda dan bisa diputer-puter itu loh. Di Gramedia juga ada *promosi*.

"Ooh, Rubik's. Kirain apa." Jawab Singapore datar.

"Mainan apaan tuh?" Tanya Malaysia yang segera mengambil Rubik's cube Indonesia yang hampir selesai, lalu mengacak-acaknya lagi dengan nista.

"EH SIALAN. ITU UDAH MAU SELESAI GILA." Indonesia segera menyambar Rubik'snya. Malaysia mencibir kesal.

"Pinjem dong."

"Emang bisa mainnya?"

"Belom. Artinya akan bisa." Jawabnya asal.

"Yaudah. Nih, aku udah bosen mainnya. Itu satu menit juga jadi."

"Aku tau kau jago mainnya, tapi ga usah sok begitu apa susahnya sih?" Jawab Malaysia yang ternyata tersinggung dengan perkataan Indonesia.

"Yee, marah. Orang ga ada niat ngejek juga. Itu gampang kok, tapi pas pertama kali main emang agak ngebingungin. Kalau dalam waktu setengah jam satu sisi berhasil kamu selesain, aku salut." Kata Indonesia sungguh-sungguh. Malaysia menggangguk semangat. "Hah, Indonesia saja bisa menyelesaikan semua sisi dalam satu menit, dalam setengah jam aku akan menyelesaikannya 30 kali!" ujarnya dalam hati.

_Tiga puluh menit kemudian._

"AARGH RUBIK'S SIAL!"

'_PRAKK_' Malaysia pun melempar Rubik's milik Indonesia ke lantai. Setelah tiga puluh menit berusaha merapikan kembali Rubik's milik Indonesia, kesabaran Malaysia benar-benar sudah sampai batasnya. Sepuluh negara penghuni kelas Asia Tenggara lainnya tidak kuat menahan tawa ketika melihat muka Malaysia yang merah padam karena kesal.

"Hahahah, coba ada yang bawa kamera, seru nih motretin Malaysia yang lagi ngamuk." Ujar Kamboja.

"Biasanya Japan bawa ana~" Thailand menimpali.

"Iya, tapi Japan kan di kelas Asia Timur."

"oh iya ya, aku lupa, ana~"

"…"

"Indon."

"Iya Malaysia pinterr?"

"Besok ada pelajaran Fisika."

"Terus?"

"Bawa lagi Rubik's-nya. Besok pasti aku berhasil mengaturnya."

"Gitu? Kalo enggak berhasil gimana?"

"Kutraktir siomay Bang Joni seminggu."

"Okay, fine." Indonesia tersenyum simpul, mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengan Malaysia. "kalo ternyata Rubik'snya berhasil diselesaikan olehmu tanpa bantuan siapa-siapa, aku yang traktir kamu. Bakso kantin, 10 hari."

"Deal." Malaysia tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan Indonesia.

Dalam hati, Myanmar bersorak girang karena hampir bisa dipastikan pelajaran Fisika besok akan ditiadakan kembali.

==FIN==

Ahaha, fic pertama saya xD Terinspirasi dari temen" angkatan saya yang doyan banget mainan Rubik's, sampe akhirnya banyak Rubik's yang disita karena pada main ditengah" pelajaran. Kan bukan salah kami kalau pelajarannya ngebosenin, pak…

Uh, maaf banget ceritanya gaje, garing, bahasanya aneh, dsb dll dkk. Maklum, fic pertama D: Reviewnya sangat ditunggu dan sangat sangat sangat dihargai. Bahkan flame sekalipun akan sangat saya hargai, tapi jangan jahat" yah :'D

Sebelum reader bertanya", disini Nesia sama Singapore cewek, Malaysia cowok, Thailand sama Vietnam udah pada tau dong gendernya apaan, sisanya terserah reader deh *ditarik keluar panggung*


End file.
